Let It Rain Down on Me
by mosherocks4
Summary: I looked deep into her eyes, and nodded. "I promise." SasuSaku One-Shot! Happy-Belated-Birthday Sakura!


**Hey everyone! :) It's Kris here. So I wrote this one-shot about a month ago because I was really frustrated and such with school and my younger sisters, so It's pretty depressing, but in a cute way? I don't know...It's a Happy Birthday to Sakura! (March 28th) So, yay! :) **

**Like I said, this is a sad/depressing Story! You've been warned! But it's not awful, it's sad in a cute type of way...So Enjoy!**

**Note:The Story is in Sasuke's Point of View!**

* * *

><p>I stepped outside my house. The moment my body was no longer shielded by the rim of the roof the rain soaked me to the bone. I shivered and pulled my sweater closer to me. I gave a quick glance around and began walking into the dark clouded world.<p>

I walked down the crowded streets of our city. People held their umbrella's close and their loved ones closer. My stomach twisted at the thoughts of the past, and I felt water build up in my vision. I was never one to cry, especially in front of others, but for some reason I couldn't pull the tears away.

It only took me about fifteen minutes to arrive at my destination, and I wished it could have taken longer.

I stood staring down at the marble rock slapped in the ground. It was so familiar it hurt.

I bent down so I was more levelled with the rock and placed my hand on top. The rock was cold, and rough. I felt the tears well up again, and this time I wasn't sure if I'd be able to hide them.

"_Please! Come on, just once!" Her voice sang. _

"_Only once, no more..." I laughed._

_She smiled wide and grabbed my arm. _

"_It's this way." She giggled._

_Once we got to the giant waterslide, she turned to me and grinned like a man idiot. I had to laugh at her giddy expression. She was like a child who just found out they were going to Disney land._

"_I'm so excited! Come on! I don't want to wait in a big line!" Before I could say anything she had grabbed my arm again and was pulling me towards the line up._

A weak smile started to creep on my face. I gave a soft laugh and wiped away the tears which were slowly making their way down my cheeks.

"You always wanted to do something crazy..." I chuckled.

"_Sky diving?" I questioned with shock. She nodded._

"_Yeah, it's been a dream of mine, along with scuba diving and exploring the mountains." She stared up at the sky. I looked at her with admiration. She was an idol of mine ever since we'd met._

"_What?" She laughed looking at me._

"_It's nothing..." I chuckled pulling the blanket closer to us. _

She was my idol; she still is, no matter where either of us is.

"I hope you're still the same, where ever you are now..." I stroked the rough rock with my hand. The rain seemed to come down even harder now so I decided I'd head back for home.

"_Promise me something?" _

_I looked down at her confused at her sudden statement. "Sure, what is it?" I asked, playing with her soft rosy hair._

"_Promise me, that...If anything thing ever happens to me, you'll keep on living." _

_I felt my heart jump. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_She opened her eyes. "If anything happens to me, you'll keep doing what you do now. You'll stay happy, and laugh and you'll love." _

_I looked deep into her eyes, and nodded. "I promise."_

"I promise..." I repeated over and over.

I gave one last look at the darkened grave that read:

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**1990 – 2011**_

_**You'll always be remembered**_

I smiled and turned around.

'Happy Birthday, Sakura...' I thought, and left the cemetery and headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>I Know, it's So Sad! Poor Sasu! :(<strong>

**But that's what happens when you're mad/sad and frustrated! And trust me there will be more(hopefully not sad ones though! XD)**

**I'm really busy and stressed due to school right now, so not many stories will be updated, but I'm not quiting anything! As I said before, I,m thinking of making a one-Shot collection so share ideas? If you'd like to that is! :D I love hearing your ideas, thoughts and feelings so don't be afraid to review of PM me with fun ideas! :D**

**Thanks again, Love you all! -Kris**


End file.
